A conventional server generally has standard elements such as chassis, power, main board, storage medium, and etc. However, one chassis conventionally has only one chassis management controller. Although some servers have more than one chassis management controller in one chassis to control more than one server board, those chassis management controller cannot mutually support. One of those chassis management controllers fails, the server board controlled by that chassis management controller cannot be used by the user.